<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mark by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612916">The Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Romance, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets a bruise from play fighting with Geralt and leaves out a few details when re-telling the story.<br/>When Geralt finds out about the stories Jaskier's been telling, he get's a surprising response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, I can take it!”</p><p>Jaskier goaded, circling Geralt who stood perfectly still, leaning on his right leg.</p><p>“No, you can’t. In fact, that’s the only reason you travel with me.”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“It’s not the only reason. Come on, try me, I can dodge it. I’ve been watching you long enough, I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Jaskier had been still, behind him, for about 3 seconds, long enough for Geralt to know he was about to pounce. Jaskier leapt at Geralt, with a loud yelp, jumping at his back. Geralt didn't even move, he let him carry out his "attack", but before it had started, the bard was rolling around the grass clutching at his neck, sucking air through his teeth. Geralt immediately got down beside him.</p><p>"What's wrong, what happened, I didn't touch you!"</p><p>"One of the studs on your armour dug into my bloody collarbone. It's not fair. You always win. "</p><p>Jaskier huffed as Geralt inspected his injury. There was a light bruise already forming.</p><p>"Come on, lets go get a drink. Little invalid."</p><p>Geralt held back a laugh which received nothing more than a dirty look, but Jaskier lifted his hand to be helped up anyway.</p><p>A few days passed and things seemed to be normal between them, aside from constant giggles and smirks from people at the inn they were staying at. Geralt couldn't understand what was going on, putting it down to people really enjoying Jaskiers sets at night. They had their usual table and Geralt got up to use the bathroom before the performance started. As he walked across the room, a girl who had made eye contact with him earlier stood to meet him. Geralt forced a grin.</p><p>"aaah, I understand what the fuss is about now"</p><p>The girl leaned in. Geralt furrowed his brow.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"Your mouth, so... Dangerous"</p><p>Geralt almost pushed by the girl to go to the bathroom. When he came out he could see more eyes on him. Jaskier was ready to play at the front, flirting with two girls who had surrounded him. He was letting them touch the bruise on his collarbone.</p><p>"how silly of me, I'm so embarrassed I didn't think anyone could see that. Geralt can be so rough sometimes."</p><p>"Jaskier!"</p><p>Geralt snapped at him and gestured to the door. Jaskier bowed his head, excusing himself from the company he was with, then left with Geralt following. Once they were outside, Jaskier leaned against the wall and Geralt almost towered over him.</p><p>"What are you playing at, Jas, everyones laughing at me."</p><p>"I, I thought it might be funny, it was your fault technically I just left out a few details, come on Geralt, it's just a joke."</p><p>Jaskier laughed, unphased by Geralts attempt to act scary.</p><p>"and anyway, we both know it didn't happen, and wouldn't happen, so what's the problem...?"</p><p>Jaskier lifted his hand up and delicately circled the studs on Geralts leather jacket, avoiding eye contact. Geralt raised his hand and grabbed Jaskiers chin, which made the bards breath catch in his throat. He waited, long enough to sense if Jaskiers heart was beating out of fear or wanting, and when he knew he tilted Jaskiers head to the side. He pressed his nose against his neck, taking in his scent, deeply, before opening his mouth, sinking his teeth in just enough that it wouldn't bleed, then kissing the area hard until the writhing body underneath him let out a moan he was sure the crowd could hear inside.</p><p>"If you wanted to be marked, Jas, all you had to do was say so."</p><p>Geralt smiled at him, then walked inside. Jaskier almost collapsed in a mixture of suprise and lust. He buttoned up his shirt with an extremely red face, then went inside.</p><p>"good- good evening ladies and- ladies and"</p><p>Geralt smirked watching Jaskier fumble his way through the next hour, waiting for him to finish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>